Unreality TV
Summary Nick and Schanke are followed by a crew from Cop Watch, a reality television show featuring host, Tawny Teller. When she catches Nick vamping on videotape, he is surprised to discover that he is unable to hypnotize her into forgetting—until he remembers a similar incident during the American Civil War, when a photographer took a picture of LaCroix killing a wounded soldier. Vampire enforcers dealt ruthlessly with the problem then; and Nick knows that they will do so once again if he can't solve the problem himself. Guest Cast * Laura Robinson......Tawny Teller * Jason Blicker......Bobby Matteo * Greg Spottiswood......Sullivan * Daniel MacIvor......Danny * Rodger Barton......an Enforcer * Julie Wildman......motel clerk Detailed Story Recap '' television program]] The intro opens with the crew of Cop Watch, a local television show, riding around town with Nick and Schanke. Schanke is eating up the attention, while Nick tries to keep Tawny, the reporter, and Bobby, her camera operator, out of harm's way and out of his hair. After receiving another shooting report on their 'follow home killer', they arrive at the scene. While Schanke deals with the wounded victim, Nick, with the crew filming him, begins to search the area. Multiple shots ring out, with Nick diving for cover. Nick has to smother the vampire when the camera operator follows him when he pursues the shooter. After the opening credits, Nick is complaining to Stonetree about the film crew being in the line of fire. Stonetree replies, "They were in Vietnam, the Persian Gulf, and the riots of Los Angeles," the big brass wants the PR from the show, so live with it. After viewing the film that was obtained at the last shooting, they find that with some help from the studio's computers, they may finally have a photo of the killer's face. Nick next takes the crew to the morgue. Natalie tries to show them how she obtains the evidence during an autopsy, but both Bobby and Tawny quickly leave the room, sick (Great line from this scene below.) Nat removes an M16 slug from the victim, which triggers Nick's first flashback. Picking up from flashback, Nick complains that he could have caught the shooter if the crew had not been there. He couldn't take the chance of the vampire being filmed. Back at the studio, Bobby & Tawny begin to run the film through the computers, enhancing the images. After a bit of playful teasing between Nick and Bobby, they pull a good shot from the film, using the flash from his muzzle fire to light his face. Enhanced, the detectives have a good, hard picture of their killer. Modern technology gives them their big break in the case!! As Nick is leaving the control room, he passes someone coming in, and suddenly stops. He walks up behind this technician and gives him a good looking over. Something is up about this guy??! Back at the station, Nick uses the picture to compare to their mug books. Going through all the photos in the book triggers his second flashback. Later, Tawny is working with the tape when she notices what she thinks is Nick getting shot. Enhancing that frame, she watches as the computer shows what looks like bullets hitting Nick. Was he hit or not? ]] Nick is lying head down on his couch when he hears the elevator. He swiftly shoves the bottle under the couch cushions and disappears from view as Schanke escorts Tawny and Bobby, camera running, into the loft. Tawny is buttering up Schanke so she can get a little more information on Nick. Nick suddenly appears, placing a firm hand on Schanke's shoulder. Asking why they were there, Schanke goes on about capturing the 'reality of the man behind the badge' as he holds up his hands, thumbs touching. Nick tells Schanke that phoning beforehand would have been nice as he grabs Schanke's thumbs in his grasp and squeezes. After sparring with his guests a bit, Tawny asks if he's sore. She mentions she thought he had been shot. He denies it. Schanke then remembers why he ran over to the loft and gives Nick the fax from Vancouver P.D. on their shooter. Schanke and the crew film some filler for the show as he checks out several motels. Later, Nick is getting ready for work and becomes curious about Tawny's observation. Checking his jacket, he realizes that she was right. Leaving the jacket at the loft, he exits the loft and flies over the town before his shift. Arriving on duty, Stonetree tells Nick to check out a new lead. Schanke walks in with the film crew, so everyone tags along. They arrive at the motel and obtain good information from the motel manager. They move on the man's room, when suddenly shots ring out. Bobby is hit in the leg. Schanke grabs Bobby and drags him to safety, but instead of following, Tawny grabs the camera and follows an unsuspecting Nick as he goes after the shooter. He uses his vampire abilities and flies down on the suspect; while Tawny is filming. Nick's in trouble now. Later, still filming, Tawny follows Nick as he turns the shooter in at the station. Nick is annoyed and worried. Schanke comes in, congratulates him on grabbing the guy and tells Tawny how a ricochet hit Bobby. She dodges Nick's 'talk' about what happened by going out with Schanke. Stonetree tells Nick to write up the reports, which trigger another flashback. Tawny runs the new footage through the computer, making a copy. Nick shows up and tries to whammy her into forgetting what she saw. Unfortunately it doesn't work. Nick goes to Janette for advice. She explains to him about 'empirical evidence'; how having hard evidence gives the humans the strength to resist hypnosis. She warns him he had better deal with the problem soon, before the Enforcers show up to deal with it and him. Tawny tries to protect herself by showing Danny, the night technician, the tape. He subtly tries to convince her that she's just tired and mistaken, then carefully questions her on who knows about this. After finding out about a second copy of the tape, he leaves the building and suddenly flies upward. He's a vampire too! Schanke is star struck. He's pacing around the station, waiting for the film crew to return. All the principal players are converging on the television station. Tawny wakes from a bad dream and heads downstairs to the lobby. Nick remembers his last encounter with the Enforcers as he's driving over to the station. Tawny becomes scared when the guard won't wake. She then sees the pair of Enforcers standing in the lobby. Running away, the vampires leisurely pursue her. s at work, destroying evidence that would betray the existence of vampires.]] Nick arrives and finds Tawny as she's trying to escape. Briefly explaining what's going on, she realizes that Nick's a vampire. They hurry through the building, heading for the hidden copy of the tape. The Enforcers bust in as they obtain the second copy. One pins Nick as the other moves to drain Tawny. After a brief scuffle, Nick thrusts the tapes at the Enforcers and convinces Tawny to submit and forget. After the Enforcers leave, Nick places Tawny at the control panel, then wakes her, making sure her memories are gone. He leaves her and goes looking for Danny. Finding him, Nick insists that it's time for Danny to move on and with a bit of growling and posturing between them, Danny complies. Epilogue: Everyone is gathered at Nick's loft, waiting for the showing of Cop Watch. Schanke is making noises about his agent and his new career in film. As the show starts, Don's agent calls, telling him no dice, which everyone finds hilarious. All the flashbacks are centered during the Civil War. Nick is a major and a doctor in the Union army. After Lacroix is photographed, Nick becomes involved when the Enforcers arrive to handle the photographer, Sullivan, and the 'situation'. Vampire Lore * There are vampire police (of a sort) called Enforcers who kill humans who find out that vampires exist. * Vampires follow wars for the easy pickings. * It is impossible to hypnotize someone into forgetting anything of which there is physical proof, such as a photograph or videotape. Fan Fiction The following works of fan fiction are based on this episode: * "Memories"http://www.fkfanfic.com/fanfic/m/memo1137.txt by Lynne Levine Quotes Notes Behind the Scenes * The German title for this episode is "Wenn Bilder Lügen" ("When Pictures Lie"). Continuity Canadian Content Goofs See Also * ''Unreality TV'' screenshots Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes